custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kardar
Kardar was one of the Toas on Metru Nui when the Brotherhood of Makuta was still in charge, before the Great Cataclysm. History The Beginning Created as a Toa, he was part of an Unknown Team of Toa composed by him,Crahsk, a Toa of Air and Arin, a Toa of Water. During the Matoran Civil War, both his companions died for an error made by him. This created in him a huge sense of guilt, and after the end of the Civil War he became a traveling Toa, sometimes doing missions gave to him by the Brotherhood of Makuta. But after discovering Teridax's plan to defeat Mata Nui he tried to stop him, with little success. After defeating Kardar, Teridax thought that he could still be useful as a Toa, so he tried to fuse him with an unknown Makuta that had the power to fuse himself with living beings and take control of them. During the process, Kardar's mind took control over the mind of the Makuta, mutating himself in a new being, half Toa and half Makuta. During his escape, he fell off a cliff, falling in the ocean. While he was unconscious the Great Beings appeared in his mind, telling him that they needed an impartial observer. His mission was to observe the war of the Toa to re-awaken the Great Spirit, without interfering. Kardar accepted his new mission, travelling everywhere the Toa were fighting. He couldn't go to Mahri Nui because he wasn't able to breath under water. Reign of Shadows and Bara Magna During the Reign of Shadows he helped some Matorans. When Teridax arrived on Bara Magna, he was somehow transformed in the same way of the Toa Tahu, returning to be a normal Toa (losing some of the powers granted to him by his fusion with the Makuta). He then joined the final battle on Bara Magna. After the victory and the departure of Mata Nui, Kardar has fullfilled his mission of observer in the war, but he still travels alone, at the discovery of Bara Magna. Powers,Tools As a Toa his powers were the power of Plasma and the Great Kanohi, the Olmak. When he fused himself with the Makuta, he obtained all the powers in control of that species: Plasma power, Darkness, Kraata powers, Telepathy and the Kanohi Olmak. After the trasformation in a Toa, he lost some of the powers granted to him by the fusion. He lost the Telepathy and the Kraata Powers. On Bara Magna he also found a Kanohi Hau. As a Toa/Makuta, he has a Plasma Spear, with 2 blades. After the transformation, the 2 blades are transformed to be a pair of Plasma Swords. Personality Kardar is a very calm and patient Toa, making him a perfect observer. He doesn't really like to fight, even if he's really strong. He tries to avoid contacts with other creatures, because he must be just an impartial observer, but for his nature too: he's not really good at social activities, but when the life of an innocent is in danger he must help it. After Teridax's death, he's not an impartial observer anymore, and he could do whatever he wanted. He continued to travel around the world, still avoiding contacts with other creatures. Trivia *He likes to watch and catalog all the Rahi he see,he has a personal journal. Category:Characters Category:Plasma Category:Toa Category:Kardar